Confessions
by NickelBleach
Summary: Can wally tell Kuki how he really feels for her? And will numbuh 5 be the new leader of Sector V? Bad at summaries.. please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my first ever KND story, so please be nice  I am trying, I have never written any before, so if you have ideas, just let me know, or if you think I should change something, I am opened for you to let me know what is wrong. I have written a lot of D/S in the past, and I am gonna try this out, and see how much I like it. Please R&R!

Numbuh four paced around the room, thinking about his teammates, who were all out on a 'stupid' mission right now. He wasn't thinking about all of them though, just Kuki. He loved her so much, but as a 10-year-old, he was supposed to think girls had cooties, and all that junk, but really, he didn't think that. But, being a tough-guy, he wasn't supposed to fall in love that just wasn't cool to him, or his teammates. Why did he have to fall in love with someone? Maybe it was because Kuki liked him? He knew she liked him too, sometimes…

"Stupid girls, stupid missions, stupid work," he mumbled, waiting for # 1-3 and #5 to return from their mission. He managed to stay out of this one, but that wasn't exactly an easy task to accomplish. #1 wasn't an easy person to convince to let you have a day off. He wished that #5 could be their leader instead, since after all, she was a lot nicer, and treated him and all the others fairer. #1 was too serious, and didn't even act like a kid in that many ways, he acted to grown up. He never liked to play like the rest of them, and all he cared about was making sure all the work was done. There was little time for other things. Maybe if he had more time, he might be able to ask Kuki to go out with him… maybe… if he built up enough courage.

Of course to him, yes, Nigel had a girlfriend, but that was him. He wouldn't be cool anymore if he had one, would he? No, probably not. Well, maybe, because who knows, maybe it is a cool thing? No… not really, it can't be, because that is something for teenagers, and he wasn't one of those yet. But hey, who can ever tell? But then again, what if Kuki rejects him? Then he will feel really bad, and he will be humiliated. He couldn't really have a crush on her, right?

That feeling in his stomach when Kuki was around him though, that wasn't nothing, that was because he did have a crush on her! EWWWW! No… wait… Kuki was different, he could like her. There wasn't anything wrong with liking an overly hyper girl, right? No… there couldn't be…

Ok, this was just an intro, this whole story is about Wally trying to ask Kuki out, and #5 becoming the leader and stuff, it will get better than this, I just wanna see if you guys like this idea or not. New at writing for KND, so I dunno.


	2. Another Mission

Wally sat there spinning in a chair, waiting for the rest of them to come back. It was boring hanging around with none of his friends, but at least he could get some time to himself. He hopped out of the chair, and stumbled since he was dizzy after the spinning. He straightened back up again though, and then he hunched over. His hair was in his eyes, but he managed to see with no problem. He walked over to the window to watch for his buddies to get back. Although he wanted to stay here, he wished someone would be there to stay with him. It was boring standing around doing nothing at all. Maybe if he could be alone with Kuki for a while and tell her what he really felt about her. No… he couldn't do that. Why would he just blurt out his secret?

He then saw the aircraft Numbuh Two had made, come to the platform at which it was to stay at. He ran to the door, and opened it up. Of course, everyone looked miserable after their long mission, every that is but Numbuh One, who couldn't help but overdue things. Why was Numbuh one like that anyway? He couldn't ever let his teammates have a day off.

"Hey Wally!" Kuki said, in that normal squeaky voice, and instantly, he got that same odd feeling in his stomach, but he shook it off, "Hey," he said in his tough voice.

"Have a nice day off?" Abigail asked him, as she walked through the door, and ruffled his hair on her way.

"HEY!" He said, of course though, he was just playing. He tried to make it sound as though she was bugging him, but he didn't mind. Abby knew that too, and she just laughed.

"Your no fair," a worn out Hoagie stated, as he passed him, barely able to move. He had never been known for being a hard worker, but he loved anything to do with air crafting, which was a big help around the treehouse.

"No more breaks Number four, we have a big mission to go on tomorrow, and we can't have you messing off! You need to learn how to work a little more, and mess around a lot less," he yelled in Wally's face, and he lifted up his hand to show a fist, but realized his mistake, and put his hand down fast. "Fine," he mumbled angrily, and followed the rest of them into the main room. Luckily, they weren't all that worn out, so he could at least have someone to hang out with. Kuki was sitting on the couch, watching rainbow monkeys, Hoagie was sitting in his chair, reading comic books, and Abby was laying down drinking lemonade. Their normal routine after a long days work. Or, when Nigel got out of control with his missions, and they lasted till nighttime, everyone would stumble back to their beds, and wouldn't wake up until late the next morning.

Wally walked into the other room, and sat next to Kuki, like usual. He looked at the TV, then turned away from it, and watched what everyone else was doing.

"What did you guys do today?" He asked curiously, since he at least wanted something to be going on.

"Not much," Abby said, still sipping on her lemonade.

"I don't know, but at least I'm not missing my show today!" Kuki hollered, and began to sing to the rainbow monkey theme song, and all Wally could do was roll his eyes, but really, he liked her hyperness, and her happiness. There wasn't much you could do to make her mad, which was a good thing.

"You would know if you would have gone," Number one said, as he walked into the room. He was glaring at Wally over the top of his glasses, but Wally turned away, and Nigel stuck his sunglasses back up all the way. He walked into the room, and sighed at seeing them all relaxing, and not doing anything.

"Can you ever think about something other than work?" Hoagie complained, since after working since 4 in the morning, he didn't even want it to be thought about in the room.

"Because, everyone needs us to help!"

"Not 24/7!"

"You don't understand, and that is why you aren't the leader," he muttered, and walked into his room, away from his lounging comrades.

Abby ignored what was going on in the room, but being the follow up leader, she knew that Nigel wasn't always fair to his teammates. He had always pushed them all past their limits, and he never allowed them to have a break. It was mission after mission, and Abigail knew that wasn't very good on the team. There wasn't anything she could do about it for now, but when the elections for the section leaders came up in a couple of weeks, she was going to run, and hope that she would win it.

Kuki was staring at the TV, rocking back and forth to the music that was playing, and Wally had the temptation to follow along. Yes, he would never do that any time in his lifetime, since after all, he was the tough one, and didn't want to ruin his reputation.

"Why do you watch this dumb show? Why not something more… amusing?" He complained, finally. He had to complain, it made the perfect cover up, right?  
"You don't have to watch it," she said, not even taking her eyes off of the screen that was glowing in front of her.

He didn't know what to say then, so he folded his arms across his chest, and put on his grouchy look.

"We have another mission!" Number one called out, bursting out of his room, and all the people in the room groaned.

"But my show is on!" Kuki complained, and she skulked down in her seat.

"And I haven't finished my comics!" Hoagie complained, and threw the comic book on the floor angrily.

"And I haven't finished my drink yet. Can't we take a break? Look at us all Number one!" She said straightly. She would never yell at him, but she would point out things that she didn't think were right for him to do. Nigel was stubborn though, and no matter who said what, once he was going to get something done, it was going to get done.

"We have a mission, this is very important," he said seriously, and they all got up slowly, even Wally who hadn't been out doing anything.

"Why don't you go by yourself?" Wally suggested, and number one glared at him, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not."  
"I can't do it on my own!"

"We are helping out kids, but can't we have breaks too?" Wally challenged him.

"We are the kids next door, not a normal kid, Number four, you joined this team, and we are all here to help out kids. We aren't here to lounge around."

"Please?" All four of them asked, and he looked at them all blankly.

"Fine, stay here. But this isn't going to get your records anywhere."

"I'll come with ya," Abby said, although she didn't want to. She couldn't look lazy before the voting began in a couple of weeks.

"I'll go too," Hoagie said, since he remembered he would need to fly the ship.

Kuki and Wally never said anything, and they weren't going to.

"Fine, you two will behave?" he asked them suspiciously.

"Yeah!" They both shouted excitedly.

The rest of the team left, leaving Wally and Kuki alone.

Ok, please R&R!


	3. The Video Game

Hey guys! I know, I haven't updated in a long time, and I really am sorry about it. With school starting back up, and all my other stories… updating my only KND story… kinda goes to the bottom of the list… Although… now I decided it would be best to try and update it a little more often as well, since all my readers matter to me! Anyhow… here's your update!

Oh… and one more thing guys! If this seems as though they act a little more like teens sometimes… don't say anything about it, cuz I know it will probably happen. I write about teens all the time, and switching to trying to get to the mind of 10 year olds… can be difficult… although ten year olds are acting more like teens all the time anyhow… but anyway, just a quick note!

Chapter 3: The Video Game

"What do ya wanna do?" Kuki repeated in that annoying way, over and over again, which was like a fly buzzing around you. You tried to get it away, but it kept coming back.

"Nothing," I told her, over and over again, leaning back into the couch, flipping stations to find something on the TV.

"Wanna play a game?" She asked me, as though she was already bored within the first five minutes of the rest of the team departing from the treehouse.

"No," I said, for the millionth time in the short moments we were here, doing nothing for once in our lives. Although really, I knew I wanted to do something with her, but I kept the avoiding her act on, if I looked at her, or paid attention, I might be tempted to say yes.

"Plllleeeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" She asked me, and I knew she was giving me those puppy eyes, but I kept my focus on the TV, remembering to only say no to everything she said.

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm busy," I retorted, and I was about ready to say yes, to for one stop her annoying continuation of the same question, and for another, why not? Besides, she was my favorite Kids Next Door member. Maybe because we were the two stupidest members, or maybe because she wasn't bossy, and usually kept a good attitude.

"You can't even find anything on the TV!"

"Fine," I told her, after all, she did have a good point, which was the ONLY reason I was deciding to agree to do what she wanted.

She changed the channel so our game system would show up, and I should have known… I was getting stuck playing some dumb rainbow monkey game! Just how I wanted to spend my day off!

"Kuki… You think we could play a different game?"

"I thought you liked this game?" She asked me, since I had always gotten stuck playing it, and I tried to act as though I liked it, I didn't wanna be mean to her.

"I do… it's just that we play it all the time," I lied, and flashed her an innocent smile, and she looked through our drawer at all the games. There weren't much games that both of us would enjoy… in fact… there were none. I was into fighting… while she was into all that girlie stuff.

"What about this one?" She asked, holding up yet another rainbow monkey game, one that consisted of dressing them, and walking them around a town. It was pretty lame, bad graphics, bad entertainment, but it was easy, and I could live with it.

"Fine," I sighed, and picked up the paddle sitting by my feet. So far, being alone with her wasn't exactly as I planned. I'm not trying to say it as though I wanted to spend time alone with her… but it was nice without the other people around, just me, and my favorite member of the KND. (A/N notice how he says that… not his favorite person in the world, although we all know it is!)

She turned it on, and it began with that annoying rainbow monkey theme song, and she couldn't just skip it, she had to do the dance with them, and sing along to it, one thing I couldn't stand about her. But then again, she was a girl, so I guess that was pretty much what I was going to get out of her. Unless she could be like Abby, laid back and serious about everything, which was why I didn't like Abby.

Once the game had started, I picked out one of the dumb rainbow monkeys, and orange one, my favorite color, and she picked out a purple one. Then, we had to walk around the stupid cities, which by the way, they had like, two shops on a street, so you had to flip through a million screens to find the shop you wanted.

"You like this game, right?" She asked me, as though she really cared. It was either something she wanted, or I wasn't going to do anything with her.

"Yea, sure," I said, in a lame voice, and slumped down into the chair, to stare at the screen, and barely make my character move, I was going to fall asleep in the boring events of living a rainbow monkey life.

I was ignoring what she was doing on her screen, but when a screen popped up on my half of the screen that said, would you like to get married to Kuki, I stared at it in awe for a second. It took me a minute to realize it was only a game, but still. The point being, maybe she had that little desire burning up in her like I had.

I hesitated for a second but then clicked the yes button, after all, it was only a game. Kuki looked over at me, and I just barely looked over enough to watch what she was doing.

"Aww, thank you Wally!" She said happily, and gave me a hug from across the couch. I could feel my face turn hot, and I knew I was blushing badly. I turned to face in the other direction.

"It was just a stupid game," I said, stretching out the stupid as I said it.

"No, you answered a question, if you would like to merry me, and you said yes! Now… we can play a game, like we are having a wedding."

"You have got to be kidding me! I said yes, cuz I thought it was part of that stupid game!" I yelled at her, angry with her stupid ways of getting people into things they don't want to be a part of.

"I don't think you did, come on," she said, grabbing my hand, and dragging me off the couch. She drug me into her room, where she dug through her closet, and I stood there, with my arms crossed, tapping my foot on the ground annoyed.

"I never agreed to whatever stupid thing we're gonna do," I whined, but she said nothing, and just hummed along to the rainbow monkey song, while she dug through her closet, stuffed full of junk. She pulled out a tuxedo first, and threw it at me.

"There, go change into that," she told me happily, and I looked at it, then back at her pathetically.

"You've gotta be kidding me! I'm not going to change into this!" I complained. Although… I soon found myself standing alongside Kuki, in that dumb tuxedo, and her dressed up in a white dress, as though she was making this like a real wedding. She had a rainbow monkey sitting on a chair, pretending as though he was the one saying all that boring stuff before the people get married.

"Kuki… this is dumb!" I said, and began to walk away, but she grabbed me, preventing me from moving.

"You wanted to get married silly!"

I slouched once she got me back by her side, and I just stood there unhappily, this was a waste of the day! I would rather go on a stupid mission with the other three than stay here and play stupid games with her! Although… somehow, I was kinda enjoying it… but I didn't know why. Maybe just not having to work? That was the only thing I could think of… except maybe… it was because I liked to be with Kuki… alone, even though we were doing something I could care less about doing.

Just then though, I heard a crash, the ship landing of my fellow teammates. Back already? That wasn't possible! I tried to run from my position, I would be embarrassed for the rest of my life if I was caught like this!

I heard them all coming, and I was struggling against Kuki's grip, trying to get away, but she had a strong grip, it was impossible! They all came in, walking through the door, talking, but they shut up when they saw me like I was.

"Awww, Wally's got a giiirrrllllfrriieenndd!" #2 said allowed, in a baby voice. I got a grouchy look on my face, and continued to squirm, how come they didn't notice my squirming? It was obvious this wasn't to my liking!

"Looks like we shouldn't have left them alone," Abby said, and snickered as she walked by to go to her room. I growled, and made one final tug away from her.

"I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO DO THIS!" I yelled as loud as I could, so that everyone would get the point.

"Numbuh four, you need to come to our missions from now on then," Numbuh one said, you could tell he was stressed from all the things going on, but he had to do missions 24/7.

"Maybe I will," I said, folding my arms, and he just sighed as he walked by me, he knew I didn't want to go, or maybe… he didn't want me to go…

I left Kuki's side, and ran to my room, where I could change back into my clothes, and try and forget about any of that even happening. Although… I kinda had a crush on her… she could be annoying, and I still wanted to impress everyone else in the world, I had to be the cool kid.

Once I was back in my clothes, I ran out to the living room, and plopped down on the couch, but everything that had recently gone on, was still stuck in my head. Abby was sitting down beside me, her hat pulled over her face, but she wasn't sleeping like she wanted us to believe. Her eyes were peering out watching the TV in front of her.

She was watching some teen soap opera, why was she always into teen stuff? Especially this boring, kissy, stupid stuff.

"Can I change the channel?" I pleaded, heading for the remote, but her hand shot out, and took it from my reach.

"If you wouldn't have been playing your stupid game with Kuki, you would have had it while we were gone."

I sighed, and leaned back in my chair, trying to get interested, but instead, I ended up falling asleep to the boring show…

All righty guys, next chapter is gonna be about the election for new group leaders, and maybe a little Kuki/Wally in it, I'm not sure yet. Yes… this chapter was kinda dull, but it was all I could think up to continue, lol. Anyhow… Please review anyway!


End file.
